This grant proposal titled "Post trauma thromboembolic complications: causal mechanisms, "investigates early aberrations on the coagulation-fibrinolytc system which are mediated by severe trauma. Since increases in intravascular clotting are closely associated with sepsis and contribute to subsequent organ failure, the post-traumatic activity of the fibrinolytic systems will be intensively scrutinized utilizing a new method for measuring actual leukocyte production of plasminogen activators. Consequently, we would like to request that this grant be assigned to the Surgery, Anesthesiology and Trauma Study Section of the General Medicine and Surgery Institute. This study group is most actively involved in the completions after injury. Therefore, they are the most likely group to find this proposal appropriate and of interest.